


평범존그 (가제)

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: 현대물 변호사존 의사그
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Kudos: 1





	1. My First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> 가제라지만 제목이 바뀔지 어떻게 바뀔지 지금으로선 모르겟음 일단 포타에서도 현대물이라고 적어놨으니까.. 주말 연재됨 (아마도)

사람은 의외로 쉽게 죽지 않는다. 그러나 우스울 정도로 쉽게 다치는 것 역시 사실이다. 2010년 6월을 맞아 열린 법률 사무소 M&P 체임버의 창립 30주년 기념 파티에서 존은 계단에서 굴렀고, 다리를 다치다 못해 의식을 잃어 응급실에 실려 간 것으로부터 모든 일은 시작한다. 응급실에는 사무원인 에릭이 동행했다.

“대체 왜 넘어진 거야?”

“말했잖아. 넘어진 게 아니라 그 새끼가 밀친 거라고.”

“걔가 왜?”

“토리 놈들이 총선에 이긴 후부터 모든 게 잘못됐다니까.”

“누누이 말하지만 앨리는 토리 때문에 떠난 게 아니야, 존. 그렇게 따지면 립뎀은 뭔데?”

“캐스팅 보트. 그 자식이 2층 구석에서 코카인을 했다고. 뺏으려고 했는데 그 자식이 저항했어.”

짜증나게 구는 존에게 에릭이 답답함을 명백히 표출했다. 손의 제스처와 목소리가 커졌다. 깨어난 존은 다리의 깁스를 빼면 별로 아파 보이지도 않아서 죄책감은 없었다.

“토리놈들에게 붙은 캐스팅 보트지. 그냥 지나갈 순 없었어? 네가 형사야? 그리고 걘 법률 귀족의 아들이잖아! 약을 하는 건 당연한 거라고. 그날 패소하고 돌아와서 그래?”

“젠장, 에릭. 누굴 쫌생이로 봐? 그 사건은 마약 밀매였고, 바로 그런 개새끼들 때문에 무고한 내 의뢰-”

커튼이 걷히는 소리가 나더니 흰 가운을 입은 금발의 호리호리한 의사가 차트에서 눈을 떼지 않고 불쑥 들어왔다. 그와 함께 소독약과 희미한 담배 냄새가 에릭의 코끝을 스쳤다. 존은 의사의 얼굴을 보자 최대한 자연스럽게 보이려고 노력하며 그를 등지고 이불을 머리끝까지 끌어올렸다. 그의 체구를 생각하면 전혀 자연스러워 보이지는 않았다. 에릭은 곧바로 상황을 알아챘다.

“실례합니다. 보호자분 조용히 해주시고요, 환자분 성함이 클리즈… 존?”

“아닌데요.”

“맞는데,” 피곤에 찌든 젊은 의사가 차트를 뒤적였다. “담당 의사 채프먼입니다.”

“클리지, 아는 사람이야?”

존은 드물게 당황한 모습이어서, 에릭은 타이밍을 놓치지 않고 딱 봐도 분명한 사실을 굳이 물어봤다. 이런 기회를 간파하는 것은 에릭의 본능이었다. 법률 사무원으로서의 재질이지. 존이 핀잔을 주면 에릭은 자랑스럽게 으스대며 뻐기곤 했다. 누가 보면 삼백년 전통의 법률 사무원인 줄 알겠다. 아버지 경력까지 합치면, 아마도? 사무장님은 빼고 정정당당하게 네 경력만 따져. 그럼 삼백만 곱하면 돼.

“아니. / “클리즈라는 성은 얼마 없죠.” / 응.”

대답이 엇갈리듯 엇갈리지 않는 듯 엇갈리자 의사는 환자에게 그제야 시선을 뒀고, 환자는 그제야 자세를 고쳐 제대로 누웠다. 에릭은 사뭇 즐거워져 올라가는 입꼬리를 끌어내리며 뒤를 돌아 옷가지를 챙겼다. 의사의 사무적인 목소리가 이어졌다.

“가벼운 질환입니다. 검사 결과에도 이상은 없고. 생활할 때 도와주실 분은,”

“가벼워? 내 다리가 부러졌는데?”

의사를 기다려야 한다며 퇴원을 몇 시간이고 저지당한 존이 격양된 감정을 드러냈다. 옆에서 에릭이 NHS가 원래 그렇지 않냐며 말려도 소용 없었다. 의사는 자기 귀를 매만지며 차트를 들고 있던 다른 쪽 손을 늘어트렸다. 존의 시선이 의사의 작은 움직임까지 따라다닌 것에 반해 의사는 별 반응을 보이지 않았다. 

“부러진 건 아니고. 응급실에서 이 정도면 그냥 긁힌 거죠. 깁스 좀 하고 다니시고, 이 목발 짚으시면 되고요. 검사 결과에 뇌출혈은 없었지만 퇴원 이후 두통이나 어지럼증, 구역 증상이나 기억에 문제 생기면 바로 병원 내원하세요. 퇴원 수속은 밖의 입퇴원 창구에서 도와드릴 겁니다.”

응급실 커튼이 닫히는 소리는 신음과 피가 난무하는 현장과 어울리지 않게 경쾌했다. 의사가 나가자마자 에릭은 들뜬 얼굴로 눈을 찡긋대며 존의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 쿡쿡 찔렀다.

“무슨 말인지 알지? 넛지 넛지, 응? 말할 필요 없어. 그런 거지, 응?”

“왜 또 이래.”

“정말 바람 피워서 이혼한 거지? 저 의사랑 아는 사이지?”

“그, 아니. 그만 찔러. 그리고 이혼 아니고 별거야.”

“할 거잖아.”

“안 한다고. 우리 체임버 대표 변호사 딸인데 이혼을 어떻게 해. 체임버 옮겨?”

존은 바보 같은 깁스를 하고 침대에서 내려왔다. 아니 정말로, 누군데? 너 정말 기억 안 나? 우리 대학, 아. 우리 그땐 안 친했지. 그래도 들어봤을 텐데, 빌 오디가… 왜 말을 하다 말아. 그냥 대학 친구야. 눈을 못 떼던데. 누가? 너! 내가 언제. 그러셨는데요, 변호사님. 한 대만 피고 갈게. 끊었다며? 끊었지. 퇴원 수속은 네가 해줘. 이거 산재처리 될까? 너 정말 머리 다친 거 아니지? 

담배는 정말로 끊었다. 다시 피게 된 것이 문제였지만. 존은 목발을 어떻게 쓰는 것인지 매 걸음마다 자율학습을 거듭하며 본능적으로 흡연 구역을 찾았다. 별거에 이혼에 목발이라는 위기라는 위기는 모두 찾아왔는데 그깟 금연이 대수겠는가. 아니면 그레이엄이…

“또 보네, 존. 다리 괜찮아?”

지독한 꼴초라는 걸 아직 잊지 않은 몸의 무의식적 반응일 수도 있고. 

“그냥 긁힌 거지. 잘 지냈어?”

“그럭저럭. 넌?

“다리만 빼면 나도. 그럭저럭.”

이어지는 어색한 침묵. 존이 기대한 재회는 이런 게 아니었다. 그럼 어떤 모습을 상상했냐 하면, 잘 모르겠지만 아무튼 이건 아니었다. 목발을 벽에 기대고 라이터를 찾아 주머니를 뒤적이며 존은 괜히 왔나 후회했다. 나오라는 라이터는 안 나오고 목발이 넘어져서 큰 소리가 났다. 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 정말로 이것보단 나을 줄 알았는데, 우리가 다시 만나게 된다면. 유월의 바람이 기분 좋게 이마를 간지럽혔다. 그레이엄의 가운 자락이 나부꼈다. 상쾌한 저녁 바람에도 존의 심정은 전혀 나아지지 않았다. 다리를 다쳐서 그럴 것이었다.

“걱정하지마. 금방 익숙해져.” 

그레이엄이 다가와 불을 붙여줬다. 병원 복도에서 나던 소독약 냄새가 확 풍겼다. 그레이엄이 들고 있는 라이터의 높이를 맞추기 위해선 고개를 조금 숙여야 했다. 존은 찰나 동안 내리깐 눈꺼풀을 들지 말지 고민했다. 너무 가까운 거 아닌가. 넌 어떤 표정을 짓고 있을까. 막연한 두려움이 그레이엄의 표정을 확인하고 싶은 호기심을 이겼다. 존은 눈을 뜨지 않도록 시선을 담배의 끄트머리에 고정했다. 불이 붙자 라이터가 뒤로 빠지며 소독약 냄새도 멀어졌다. 그레이엄은 자신을 보고 있었다. 아무렇지도 않게. 하긴. 그레이엄은 늘 그랬다. 잊고 있던 기억들이 하나둘씩 떠올랐다. 

“있잖아,” 목발을 건네받은 존은 자기도 모르게 그레이엄을 불렀다. 할 말은 없었으므로 잠깐의 정적이 이어졌다. “깁스는 여기 와서 풀면 돼?”

그레이엄은 어이없다는 듯 피식 웃었다.

“그거 반깁스야. 너 심각하게 다친 거 아니야.”

“아. 어쩐지 안 아프더라.”

담배를 끈 그레이엄이 핸드폰을 내밀었다. 노키아 플립폰. 그래도, 블랙베리에 익숙해진 존에게 플립폰은 이제 어색했지만 손가락이 키패드의 촉감을 기억하고 있었다. 존이 핸드폰을 돌려주자 그레이엄은 어제도 만난 친구한테 말하듯 말했다. 내가 풀어줄게, 네가 원하면. 존의 허벅지에서 전화벨과 진동이 울렸다가 꺼졌다. 연락해.

택시 뒷자리에서 존은 에릭의 말에 건성으로 대답하며 (첫 이주 동안에는 이거랑 이거랑 이거 아침점심저녁으로 다 먹어야 하고, 이게 위장약인데 이것도 먹어야 돼. 약이 많아서, / 응 / 갑자기 아프면 이걸 먹는데 조심해야 하고 / 응 / 삼주째부터는… 듣고 있어? / 응 / 응은 개뿔. 엿이나 먹어. / 응……. ) 인터넷을 키고 전남친이 연락하라고 하는데 무슨 의미인가요라고 검색했다가 껐다. 인터넷 연결 속도가 너무 느렸다. 집에 도착한 존은 약을 먹고 침대에 누워 한참 고민하다가 번호를 저장했다. 어디까지나 다리가 아플 경우를 대비해서였다. 주치의 같은 거다. 다른 의미는 없었다. 생각을 마친 존은 오랜만에 깊은 잠을 잘 수 있었다. 약이 독했다.


	2. 처음과 두 번째

혼자 하는 깁스 생활은 그레이엄의 말대로 금방 익숙해졌다. 다리와 관련된 악몽을 꿨고, 이동과 샤워를 하기가 좀 불편해졌지만 뭔가 거대한 불행이 온 것은 아니었다. 존의 와이프 앨리는 다쳤다는 소식을 듣고 일주일에 두어번 연락을 해왔다. 가서 도와줄까? 앨리가 한번 물어봤을 때 존은 예의상 거절했는데, 두 번 다시 같은 제안이 들어오는 일은 없었다. 인간적으로 두 번은 물어봐야 하는 거 아니냐고. 존은 통화를 끝내고 오늘도 물어보지 않는 앨리에게 들리지 않는 투정을 했다. 약을 챙겨 먹고, 사무장에게 내일부터 출근할 수 있겠다는 연락을 남기는 것으로 하루의 일과가 끝났다. 메시지가 도착했다는 알림음이 울렸다. 사무장이 알겠다고 남긴 문자일 테니 확인할 필요도 없다.

어쨌거나 9월까지는 다 낫고도 남는다. 9월이 되면 십년 차 변호사가 되니 QC에 지원할 것이었다. 그때쯤이면 짐 싸 들고 나간 앨리도 다시 들어올 거고, QC 합격 통보도 곧 받을 수 있을 것이다. 장인어른이 내년이나 내후년에 은퇴를 하거나 판사직을 풀타임으로 맡는다면. 그렇다면 공석이 된 체임버의 대표 변호사 자리는 자신의 것이나 다름없다. 남들과는 다르게 누구보다 빠르게 젊은 나이에 실크와 대표 변호사가 되는 삶은 완벽했다. 올해가 가기 전 아이도 가져야겠지. 장인은 사위보다도 손자의 아버지에게 자리를 물려주고 싶을 테니까.

그레이엄의 ‘연락해.’를 머릿속에서 지우며 존은 창창한 자신의 앞날을 그렸다. M&P 체임버의 최연소 대표 변호사 타이틀을 달면, 그 뒤엔……. 핸드폰의 전화벨 소리가 존의 상상력 발휘 시간을 방해했다. 사무장, 그러니까 아이들 씨, 에릭 말고 에릭의 아버지였다. 다정한 안부 묻기와 간단한 용건으로 통화는 짧게 끝났다. 그럼 메시지는?

> 그레이엄 Wen 08:42 PM
> 
> [아픈덴 없어?]

그레이엄의 연락, 채팅창을 떠올리게 하는 회색 배경의 메시지 화면, 답장을 재촉하듯 깜빡이는 커서, 컴퓨터 키보드처럼 생긴 블랙베리 볼드 9700의 키패드. 멍한 정신까지 모든 것이 그레이엄을 처음 만난 때로 돌아가기에 충분했다. 이것은 1996년, 20세기, 첫 번째 밀레니엄의 마지막 페이지에 적힌 기억이다.

***

그날의 펍은 유독 시끄러웠다. 중간고사 기간이 막 끝난 학생들은 진탕 마셔댔고 대학생이라는 신분을 처음 누리는 새내기들은 방종과도 같은 자유를 만끽했다. 선배들은 삼백년 전통의 술게임을 전수하느라, 후배들은 전통을 계승하느라 여념이 없었다. 엉덩이로 동전을 조이고 걸어서 2.5미터 앞에 있는 컵에 넣으면 이기는 그 게임 말이다. 칼리지마다 세부 규칙-넣을 때 다리를 얼마 이상 굽히면 안 된다든가, 컵은 반드시 전국적으로 통용되는 바로 그 생맥주잔의 형태여야 한다든가 하는 그런-이 다르긴 했지만 실상 규칙이랄 것이 없었으므로 가장 많이들 하는 게임이었다. 직관적이고 단순하니까. 까다로운 선배들은 동전이 1파운드여야 한다느니 20펜스여야 한다느니 50펜스는 크니까 좋다든가 커서 더 안 된다거나 하는 나름의 룰이 있었다. (이 상반된 주장을 한 둘은 목소리를 높여 진지하게 토론하기까지 했다. 한명은 물리학과였고 다른 한명은 기계공학과였다. ‘큰 게 좋은 거라니까!’ ‘넌 크기만 하면 다냐? 기술이 중요한 거고, 작은 거야말로 기술을 구사하기 최적화된…’)

존은 모든 게 웃기긴 했지만 그뿐이었다. 실소를 터트리고 나면 유치했다. 벗어나고 싶었지만 과열된 분위기에 찬물을 끼얹을 수는 없어서 맥주만 축내고 있던 터였다. 취객들의 세상에선 제정신인 놈이 비정상이다. 목을 따갑게 하던 탄산이 익숙해지고 더는 담배연기에 인상을 찌푸리지 않게 될 무렵 오른쪽 팔 위로 축축하고 시원한 느낌이 들었다. 맥주 특유의 냄새가 확 올라왔다. 옆에 서 있던 사람은 자기가 무슨 짓을 했는지 모르는지 그의 옆 사람에게 몸을 한껏 숙이고 뭐가 그리 즐거운지 자기들끼리 속삭이고 낄낄대고 있었다. 모든 게 마침내 견딜 수 없었다. 그게 아니더라도 젤인지 포마드인지를 발라 말쑥하게 넘긴 금발과 헤링본 자켓, 프레드페리 폴로셔츠, 닥터마틴 차림새에 뺀질한 얼굴은 왠지 재수 없었다. 어디서 본 것 같기도 했고. 꼭 맥주 엎어서 그런 게 아니라. 그냥. 그래서 그랬던 거다. 평소 같았으면 혼자 삭힐 일을 넘어가지 않은 것은. 취했던 것도 있고.

“저기요.”

응답 없음.

“아니, 사람을 쳤으면 미안하다고 해야 할 거 아니냐고.” 하면서 팔을 툭툭 치니까 그제야 돌아봤다. 뺀질뺀질 실실 쪼개는 얼굴은 눈이 이미 풀려있었다. 한숨이 길게 나왔다. 취객을 상대로는 말이 통하지 않는다는 것은 어머니와 함께 살며 오랜 경험을 통해 축적한 사실이었으니 방금까지 들끓던 의욕이 한순간 사라졌다. 아니 그래도 그렇지.

“당신이 엎었다고요,” 존은 팔을 들어 젖어버린 자켓을 보여줬다.

상대방은 자켓과 존의 얼굴을 차례대로 보더니 “미안,” 하고 말았다. 맥이 빠졌다. 필요하다면 주먹다짐까지 각오했던 존이었다. 여전히 굳어있는 존의 얼굴에 상대방이 한 번 더 굽히고 나왔다. “미안하다니까. 뭐, 세탁비라도 줘?”

“됐습니다.”

이제 금발은 아예 자세를 돌려 존 쪽으로 기울어졌다. “그러지 말고. 한잔 사줄게.” 존은 그때까지 엎어져 테이블 아래로 맥주를 질질 흘리고 있는 잔을 바로 세웠다. “됐어요.” 휴지를 잔뜩 뽑아 신경질적으로 흥건한 액체를 닦느라 헤링본 자켓의 팔꿈치를 툭툭 건드렸다. “너 낯가리는구나.” 아, 이 새끼는 뭘 안다고 아는 척이지 싶어서 존은 짜증을 얼굴에 가득 담고 시선을 맞췄다. 약해 보이긴 싫었다. “그럼 생맥주 사주시든가.” 금발이 담배 연기를 길게 뿜어냈다. 존은 싸우자는 건가 싶어서 눈을 부릅뜨고 버텼다. 삼초가 지나고 콜록대며 얼굴을 돌리긴 했지만.

“신입생이야?”

“네.”

“열여덟? 귀엽다.”

“스물인데,” 잔을 받으며 존이 덧붙였다. “곧. 생일만 지나면.”

“그럼 한잔 더 마셔야지. 생일 축하해,” 금발이 놀리듯이 덧붙였다. “곧.”

“존이요,” 술도 사줬겠다 미안하단 말도 들었겠다 화내기도 겸연쩍어진 존은 잔을 들어 한 바퀴 돌렸다가 내려놓으며 이름을 말했다. 그게 예의인 것 같았다. 대답이 없자 고개를 들어 바라보니 금발은 눈썹을 올리고 자신을 보고 있었다. 뭐야. “알려줄 줄 몰라서. 그레이라고 부르면 돼.” 그레이는 무슨, 그레이엄이겠지. 존은 아까부터 거슬리던 것을 물어볼까 말까 하다가 물어봤다. “우리 어디서 본 적 없죠?”

그레이엄은 그 말을 듣자마자 대폭소를 했다. 너무 웃어서 옆 사람들이 한 번씩 쳐다보고 존은 민망해지기까지 했다. “아. 미안. 웃겨서…. 야, 너무 옛날 멘트 아니야?” 눈꼬리에 맺힌 눈물을 닦으며 그레이엄이 상체를 숙였다. 거리가 일순간 좁혀졌다. 존은 워낙 여기가 시끄러우니 자기 말이 안 들려서 그런 거겠거니 했다. 이런 거에 기민하게 반응하기엔 좀 취한 상태였고. “그런 게 아니라, 진짜로 본 것 같아서…” 말끝을 흐리며 멋쩍게 입술만 축였다. “ADC 극장 앞에서 한 열흘 전쯤에, 갈색 헤링본 자켓 입고. 아. 지금도 입었잖아, 봐봐.”

“계속해 봐.”

“프레드페리 셔츠. 머리 막 넘기고.”

“지금 그냥 보이는 대로 말하는 거 아니지?”

“파이프 물고 있었는데. 분명 기억한다니까.”

“아, 그럼 나 맞다.”

“맞지? 대체 누가 요즘 파이프를 펴,” 하고 의기양양하게 승리를 선언하려던 존은 그레이엄의 다음 말에 막혔다. “아버지가 주신 거야.” 이건 반칙이지. 못 이기지… “미안.” 이 분위기는 빼도박도 못하게 유품일 터였다. “괜찮아.” 그레이엄의 아버지는 멀쩡하게 살아계시고 비흡연자인 걸 알게 된 것은 이날로부터 한참 뒤였다. “그날 관뒀어.” 존은 뭘 관둔 건지 물어볼까 물어보는 게 실례인가 물어보지 않는 게 실례인가 고민하기 시작했다. 대신 다른 걸 물어봤다. “왜?”

“럭비부랑 연극 너드 둘 중 하나는 선택해야 했거든. 본과 가면 그만둬야 하는 걸 지금 그만두는 게 나으니까…….”

의대생이었구나. 연극이면... “풋라이츠 얘기야?”

“응. 커피 마실래?” 그레이엄은 존의 대답을 듣기도 전에 두 잔을 주문했다. 바텐더와는 익숙하게 농담도 주고받았다. 친해 보인다는 질문도 감탄도 아닌 말에 사실 자기 기숙사는 엠마뉴엘이 아니라 펍이라는 답이 돌아왔다. 이날 이후 취하기 시작하면 커피와 술을 번갈아 마시는 것은 천천히 존의 버릇으로 자리 잡았다. 다음날엔 깨질 것 같은 머리를 부여잡고 눈도 뜨지 못한 채 일어났을 땐 옆자리에 늘씬한 맨다리가 있어서 아침부터 심장 떨어질 뻔한 일이 있었다. 아침 수업이 있다고 그레이엄이 전날 한 말을 기억한 존은 그레이엄을 깨우는 데에 이십 분은 썼다. 정작 당사자는 태평하기가 이를 데 없었는데도.

“갔다 올게,” 라며 방을 나서는 그레이엄은 정말 뻔뻔했다. 아마 수업이 십 분 후에 시작한다니 틀림없이 늦을 것이었다. 오기는 어딜 와. 잠깐. 이대로 가면 못 만나는 거 아닌가? 현관이 닫히고 얼마간 투덜거리던 존은 그레이엄에게 연락할 방법이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 연락할 방법이 있어야 한다고 생각하는 자신의 모습은 깨닫지 못했다. 전날 그레이엄의 첫인상이 얼마나 별로였는지에 대해선 까먹은 지 오래였다. 이런 것들이 모두 그레이엄의 능력이라는 사실은 한참 나중에, 그레이엄의 아버지가 멀쩡하게 살아계신다는 것을 알게 된 날보다도 나중에, 모든 일이 끝나고 나서야 알게 됐다. 문을 열고 고개를 내밀었을 때 그레이엄은 사라진지 오래였다. 그 펍에서 죽치고 있다 보면 언젠간 다시 보겠지 싶어서 문을 닫고 생각을 머릿속에서 지우려고 노력했다. 복잡해지기 싫었다.

***

> 나 Wen 09:28 PM
> 
> [잘 모르겠어.]

> 그레이엄 Wen 10:07 PM
> 
> [봐줄게. 금요일 저녁에 들려]


End file.
